This invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea plant named `Sweet Lorraine` which was discovered by me as a naturally occurring branch sport of an azalea plant named `Wakaebisu` (unpatented), a known cultivar of the genus Rhododendron and of the indicum species, also known as a Satsuki variety.
At the time of my discovery referred to above, I was growing in my nursery, located in Metairie, La., an azalea named `Wakaebisu`. In the course of my care and cultivation of this plant, my attention was attracted to a branch that was substantially different from the rest of the plant. This branch was taken and used as a cutting and had the following qualities. The leaf size was significantly smaller, being 1/2 to 1/4 the size of the parent. The internodal space was significantly shorter than the parent. From the subsequent measurements I took, I determined that the average internode was 1/8 of an inch, which is four times less than the natural internode of the parent. As a result, the foliage is more dense. The sport also had a very unique growth habit that resembled a witches broom. Continued study and observation of the discovered sport and its progeny showed that during the growing season vegetative buds form and swell, resembling juvenile flower buds. Upon opening, branches break very rapidly from the terminal buds and subsequently and sporadically from axillary buds (without pruning). Sporadic and frequent growth (resembling a witches broom) rapidly develops into desirable branching with miniature foliage. The result of this unique growth habit is a plant which is more characteristic of a mature plant exhibiting an aged appearance. Flowers of the new plant are identical in shape and color to the parent, although it does occasionally produce smaller blooms (about 11/2 inches) than the parent's typical 2-21/2 inch blooms. This appears to be the result of the competition within the system from the unusual number of flower buds. This quality allows for the new plant to have an abundance of flowers that more fully cover the plant, than the parent.
Asexual propagation by cuttings over several generations performed by me at my nursery located in Metairie, La., (and in Covington, La.) proved that the unique characteristics of `Sweet Lorraine` as stated within, which distinguishes it from its parent and other varieties known to me, are new and distinct, fixed and true and can be reproduced.
The ultimate size is unknown, as no plant has yet reached maturity. Three year old plants have reached heights of 27 inches with a width of 23 inches. Because this new variety has miniature foliage, a dense growth habit, and excessive branching that forms quickly due to its qualities, it is an excellent new plant for the bonsai market. `Sweet Lorraine` can be trained to any tree form (or grown as a shrub). With pruning, the foliage becomes even smaller and extremely dense in a short time frame. This new plant has a general attractiveness particularly suited for the bonsai market and extremely desirable for the commercial market as well.